The priority status of the Office of Research and Sponsored Programs is made clear through the designation of the nominee as assistant Vice President for Research and Sponsored Programs (once the area is fully funded) Bethune-Cookman College. Bethune-Cookman College ORSP will (1) offer direct assistance to faculty in developing proposals and publications, (2) provide direct assistance to faculty applying for patents and copyrights, (3) actively seek and establish relationships with corporations and other institutions, (4) create a clearinghouse where information is made available about research opportunities for faculty and graduate study for undergraduates, (50 create and maintain a database useful to both minority students and women, (6) create a computer network information bulletin board and an information GOPHER, (7) establish Student Research Workshops, (8) institute the Research Shadowing Day whereby students spend an entire day shadowing a research faculty person, (9) institute the Student Researchers Mentoring Program, (10) create the bimonthly campus-wide radio program, Research Talk, (11) publish a quarterly newsletter to share the research activity of the College s faculty and students. In year two and three (1) establish the Research Summer Camp to stimulate, increase, and support interest in research in biomedical and behavioral sciences among minority and female between the ages of eight and ten, (2) form a population of Service Learning Researchers, students who have been trained to conduct surveys and administer questionnaire for the Colleges behavioral scientists to populations of persons located in off-campus communities, and (3) institute the Annual Research Recognition Symposium that will consist of activities culminating in an awards luncheon.